eaglepediafandomcom-20200215-history
Player Reviews 2005
Player reviews for the 2005 season Damien Adkins (AFL: 7 games, 4 goals; WAFL: 11 games, 3 goals) – In and out of the side, managed just seven games and none after round 16. Drew Banfield (AFL: 25 games, 3 goals) – Veteran played every game and provided a steady pair of hands in defence. Zach Beeck (WAFL: 6 games, 2 goals) – Missed the majority of the season due to a finger tendon injury and then a back issue. Michael Braun (AFL: 24 games, 7 goals) – Played every game before missing the Grand Final due to a knee injury. Sam Butler (AFL: 14 games, 3 goals; WAFL: 7 games, 4 goals) – Youngster lost his spot in the second half of the year but returned for the Grand Final after a spate of injuries to midfielders. Daniel Chick (AFL: 25 games, 14 goals) – Played every game and finished seventh in the Club Champion count. Ben Cousins (AFL: 24 games, 24 goals) – Won the Brownlow Medal, a fourth Club Champion Award and a fifth All-Australian selection in a massive year in which he played his 200th game. Dean Cox (AFL: 25 games, 22 goals) – Judged as the league’s premier ruckman and finished third in the Best and Fairest. Andrew Embley (AFL: 18 games, 24 goals) – Equal third in the club’s goalkicking despite missing a stretch of matches with a fractured foot. Chad Fletcher (AFL: 25 games, 17 goals) – Hard-running midfielder had more disposals than anyone bar Cousins and finished fourth in the Club Champion award. Michael Gardiner (AFL: 12 games, 16 goals; WAFL: 1 game, 4 goals) – Struggled with injury and began to fall behind Seaby in the ruck pecking order, used predominantly as a marking target in attack. Travis Gaspar (AFL: 2 games, 0 goals; WAFL: 8 games, 4 goals) – Missed the first half of the year with a foot injury before being surprisingly picked for the preliminary final, holding his spot for the Grand Final despite being reported for striking. Darren Glass (AFL: 25 games, 2 goals) – Reliable defender earned a top-five finish in the Best and Fairest. Kasey Green (AFL: 3 games, 2 goals; WAFL: 19 games, 5 goals) – Shock late selection for the Grand Final after having played just two senior games for the year. Ashley Hansen (AFL: 20 games, 24 goals) – Cemented himself in the senior side and was named Rookie of the Year. Jeremy Humm (WAFL: 9 games, 7 goals) – Missed much of the year with a serious ankle injury and failed to win senior selection. Adam Hunter (AFL: 23 games, 14 goals) – Began to take more responsibility in defence and kicked some crucial goals when swung forward, particularly during the finals. Brett Jones (AFL: 22 games, 3 goals; WAFL: 1 game, 0 goals) – A regular in the backline before injury kept him out of the last two finals. Rowan Jones (AFL: 4 games, 2 goals; WAFL: 17 games, 15 goals) – Fell out of favour, returned late in the year after some exceptional WAFL form only to miss the Grand Final due to injury. Chris Judd (AFL: 24 games, 15 goals) – Didn’t quite hit the highs of the previous season but still finished runner-up in the Club Champion count, and become one of a handful of players to win a Norm Smith Medal in a losing side. Daniel Kerr (AFL: 22 games, 8 goals) – Finished a single vote behind winner Cousins in the Brownlow Medal race. Mark LeCras (AFL: 2 games, 2 games; WAFL: 18 games, 21 goals) – Called up for a mid-season debut after good form with West Perth. Quinten Lynch (AFL: 23 games, 31 goals) – Held down the full-forward position for most of the season before being controversially dropped during the finals series. Phil Matera (AFL: 19 games, 38 goals) – Again led the side in scoring but was troubled by injury and was ruled out of the Grand Final. Daniel McConnell (AFL: 2 games, 0 goals; WAFL: 10 games, 4 goals) – Broke through for his debut before being struck down by glandular fever. Andrew McDougall (AFL: 4 game, 3 goals; WAFL: 11 games, 7 goals) – Injured his shoulder in the season-opener and managed just four games. Mitch Morton (AFL: 3 game, 1 goal; WAFL: 18 games, 27 goals) – Father-son prospect played three late-season games after good form at Claremont. Mark Nicoski (AFL: 21 games, 12 goals; WAFL: 3 games, 4 goals) – Broke into the senior side in round 2 and held his spot for most of the year. Matt Rosa (AFL: 3 games, 0 goals; WAFL: 18 game, 4 goals) – Earned a senior debut late in the season after developing at Peel. Ashley Sampi (AFL: 19 games, 20 goals) – Missed a stretch of games in the middle of the year with a foot injury. Mark Seaby (AFL: 19 games, 13 goals; WAFL: 1 game, 1 goal) – Used primarily as Cox’s backup with Gardiner struggling with injury. Adam Selwood (AFL: 20 games, 6 goals; WAFL: 2 games, 0 goals) – Became a regular in the season side and picked up a Rising Star nomination. Brad Smith Injured his knee during the pre-season and required a full reconstruction, keeping him out of action for the entire year. Brent Staker (AFL: 22 games, 13 goals; WAFL: 3 games, 4 goals) – Dropped early in the season but returned to play 22 games. Tyson Stenglein (AFL: 22 games, 9 goals) – Became the team’s top defensive midfielder in his first season. Beau Waters Failed to appear at any level due to osteitis pubis. David Wirrpanda (AFL: 20 games, 2 goals) – Named All-Australian after a stellar season in defence. Josh Wooden (AFL: 1 games, 0 goals; WAFL: 13 games, 4 goals) – Still stranded in the 90s after managing just one game. Aaron Edwards (AFL: 4 games, 2 goals; WAFL: 13 games, 17 goals) – Impressed on debut but struggled in the next three games before being dropped back to the WAFL. Michael Embley (WAFL: 1 game, 0 goals) – Managed just one senior WAFL game due to injury. Jaymie Graham (AFL: 2 games, 3 goals) – Promoted off the rookie list early but spent most of the year with South Fremantle, where he played in a premiership. Ben Sharp (WAFL: 21 games, 4 goals) – Spent the year with West Perth and finished in the top 10 of the Sandover Medal. Ashley Thornton (WAFL: 19 game, 3 goals) – Development year with Peel, spending time in the Thunder's reserves. Beau Wilkes (WAFL: 16 games, 10 goals) – Spent the year developing at Claremont.